


Star Warrior Academy ( Kirby Gijinka )

by Charcy_Follia



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gijinka AU, M/M, kirby amazing mirror, kirby gijinka, kirby is a soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcy_Follia/pseuds/Charcy_Follia
Summary: After defeating Nightmare Enterprises, Meta Knight insists Kirby go to the Star Warrior Academy in Orange Ocean. Kirby makes friends with some valuable allies quickly, but also feels something is amiss. Something suspicious is going on... A mysterious mirror, suspicious kidnappings, even Meta Knight is acting odd. Certainly there is nothing to fear with Star Warriors everywhere...





	1. Chapter 1

_The darkness…_

_...Kirby…_

_Young star warrior do not fret, I am much like you, and you are much like me…_

_Even if you defeat me here...There is much darkness out there… I don't think you’ll stay true and pure forever…_

_Kirby…_

_Your destiny is approaching…_

 

Kirby woke up suddenly to the sound of the train racing across the tracks.

_We are now passing by Radish Ruins. To your left you may observe ruins of the old manor of the duke Dantelion._

Kirby looked around, a little confused, but quickly remember where he was. At ease he sat up and reached for his can of soda to take a sip, only to wish he hadn’t. The ice had melted long ago, leaving the drink watered down, with no more fizzle, condensed syrup sticking to his lips.

“Ah, Kirby. You’ve awoken. Good. There’s an hour before we arrive at the academy, perhaps you would like to have something to eat?” Meta Knight asked warmly, noticing the service woman and the cart of snacks coming near.

“Um… No thank you...I’m not very hungry…” Kirby replied meekly.

Meta Knight shifted in their seat to face Kirby.

“Kirby, are you alright? Is something troubling you?”

Kirby thought about his dream, the echoes of Nightmare’s voice in his mind.

“No nothing…”

“Kirby.” Meta Knight repeated themself, this time more sternly. ”You are a abhorrent liar,”  
They then smirked a little. “Spill the beans.”

“I’m just… what if they others don’t like me, what if I can’t make any friends.”

“Kirby, don’t be ridiculous. You are just like them- You are all gifted star warriors, with immense potential- If anything you are superior to them.”

Kirby frowned a little. That was very much Meta Knight. Kirby should have known he wouldn’t find any comfort of this kind in him for this.

Kirby paused as the snack cart drew closer.

“Can I have a parfait?”

 

“Kirby, we’re almost there, and I think it is time I told you about a surprise.”

“Surprise?” Kirby asked, rather surprised, licking the end of a orange creamsicle.

“Yes, I believe it is appropriate now, that I give you your own modern cell phone- it’s an upgrade from the ones currently circulating in dreamland, but I think you’ll enjoy it. I pre registered my own, and Tiffany Ebrum’s phone numbers.

Meta Knight placed the phone on the table, already in a shimmering teal case covered in yellow stars.

“Oh thank you Meta Knight! I’ll be sure to take care of it- oh thank you thank you!”

_Soon arriving at Orange Ocean East station, passengers due for this station should gather their luggage and prepare to disembark._

“Put the phone away Kirby and gather your belongings. Make sure not to leave anything behind.”

Kirby carefully put the new phone in his small backpack and grabbed his large pink duffle bag.

We’ll head to the campus first, Sir Arthur has arranged our living spaces very conveniently, we’ll even be taxied there. Then, we can get dinner, and if you like, go to a nearby shopping center.”

“That sounds really cool- I can’t wait to see uncle Arthur again!”

Meta Knight snickered.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you too, though, unless you want to anger him, you should probably refrain from calling him that.”

The two headed off the train, each pulling two suitcases. Galaxia made going through security difficult on the way to, but this time Meta Knight was able to wave some kind of  
special security paper, and the two sped through the security with ease.

* * *

 

Waiting for their taxi, Kirby walked to a news stand, and checked looked briefly at the papers.

On the front page of the Galactic Journal, a image made him shiver.

_Galactic Crisis Over, but how? Rumors say the warrior who defeated Nightmare comes from planet Popstar, rumors of a child prodigy from the Star Warrior Academy._

“Meta Knight, do they not know?” Kirby approached Meta Knight with the newspaper in hand. “They don’t know about our battle?”

Meta Knight sighed.

“Sir Arthur would like to discuss the publicity details with us later, for now, for your safety, no one knows the truth.”

The taxi soon arrived, and Kirby put back the newspaper, the shopkeeper looking a bit annoyed perhaps.

“Don’t dawdle Kirby, there is much to be seen and done in the city, come along!”

Kirby hopped into the car with Meta Knight and set down his belongings, only to hear a familiar chipper voice.

“Âllo Kirby!”

It was irrefutable, from toned arms and obnoxious heavy metal t-shirt, and messy partially shaved red hair, even the cool cool glasses, it was none other than the one and only:

“Sir Falspar at your service!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet sorry the chapters are so short. My attention span is realllllly short and writing is tough. Ill hope quality can make up for quantity


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites-moi = tell me  
> Chevalier = knight  
> ‘Dee’, is a title, similar to ‘sir’ ‘dom’ ‘lord’ ‘master’ typically used for servants of royalty or low ranking members of military  
> Btw I am going to refer to meta knight with they/them pronouns usually when narrating, but everyone will refer to them with he/him, it'll make sense later.

“Bonjour Falspar. Dites-moi, is this Galahad's car?”

“Mety, Mety no no no, this is _my_ car. _My_ fabulous sports car, are you jealous Metaa,,,”

“Non, pas du tout, d’ailleurs, Kirby, you remember sir Falspar, do you not?”

Kirby grinned. “I do! Falspar a cool guy!”

Falspar smiled and tilted his mirror to look at Meta knight.

“Regardez, Kirby pense que je suis _trop cool!_ ”

Meta Knight and Sir Falspar continued their little banter in French so Kirby decided to tune out.

The city scenery was new, and somewhat refreshing compared to the endless countryside he had been seeing on the long train ride, and very different compared to the meek farming village of Pupupu. Bright flashing lights could be seen everywhere, lighting up the orange afternoon sky. Tall building covered in dark glass reflecting silhouettes of greenery and the scarlet sea.

He looked away from the buildings to see the shimmering ocean, the sun already setting over it. The beach was still lively and full of people enjoying the summer heat, splashing about in the golden waves, catching every ray of sunlight like a glass window. This must be why the region was known as Orange Ocean after all.

Finally they arrived at the main administrative building on the Academy’s campus. This was where they would be meeting Sir Arthur, as it was nearer to where Kirby would be spending most of his time.

“I’ll see you nerds later, À demain, petit chevalier!”

Meta Knight and Kirby bid their chauffeur adieu and hidden towards the large building. The paved pathway to the main entrance was surrounded by shrubs, blooming with little white star shaped flowers. They approached a large door, guarded by a single person.

“Guard Dee, good day.”

“Sir Meta Knight! Hello! Sir Arthur is waiting in the main hall.” the guard replied cheerfully.

“Merci beaucoup, come along Kirby.”

* * *

 

The hall was large and circular, the ground covered in smooth ceramic tiles. Afternoon light shone through the ceiling dome, catching on the many awards lining the walls. Portraits of heroes and scholars hung above everything else, with a large painting of the original members of the GSA in the center.

In the middle of the hall, there stood a man in gold armor and a long green velvet cape. Kirby thought the way Meta Knight dressed was uncomfortably formal, but Sir Arthur was something else all together.

“Sir Arthur. Good day.”

He turned around quickly with a calm smile on his face. His warm skin and soft eyes, framed by olive green hair held in a tight but sweet braid gave him a very laid back face, a stark contrast to what he wore.

“Meta Knight, and the galaxy's hero Kirby, what a delight!”

Kirby ran quickly up to him, Arthur catching the cue he wanted to be scooped up in a hug.

“My boy! Have you grown? It's been only 3 months since we last met, but I swear you're growing as fast as a dreamstalk!”

Meta Knight smiled at the more up beat warriors, then consulted his watch.

“Now I know it's been a long day for Kirby, but do we want to go out and get dinner?” Arthur  suggested putting Kirby down.

“I think that's a good idea, Kirby if you're up to it, Arthur can take you to the mall downtown, and I'll take our belonging to our hotels, I'll meet you afterwards, I have some business here to do.”

“What are you interested in having for dinner tonight?” Arthur asked Kirby, holding him by his hand walking through the food court.

Kirby felt a little weird seeing him out of his armour, in more casual clothing, but still felt like it wasn’t right, to see the commander of the Star Warrior Army, the head of the original Galactic Star Army, dressed like he were his dad.

“Umm… Can I have waffles? With strawberries?” Kirby asked, noticing a waffle house.

“Waffles? For dinner?” Arthur asked confused.

“Yeah, is that not normal?”

“Typically, we eat other things for dinner, maybe it’s different in Pupupu, I swear if this is because of Meta Knight’s eating habits-”

“So no waffles?”

Sir Arthur look down at Kirby’s pleading eyes and cute mess of pastel pink hair.

“Alright…”

Sir Arthur paid for the waffles Kirby asked for and sat down with him with a mug of hot chocolate dusted with cinnamon.

* * *

 

“So Kirby, as much as I’d like to spend the evening just chatting with you, I have to ask you about business.” Arthur’s tone was serious, and it was rather obvious to Kirby what he was going talk about.

“It’s about me defeating Nightmare, right?”

Kirby took a bit of the waffle covered in whipped cream and strawberry slowly and quietly.

“Yes, I… Kirby, when people know what you’ve done, you’re going to be considered a great hero, but, you might also be in danger, and people might be flooding to meet you, it’s going to be busy.”

Kirby listened silently sipping his strawberry milkshake, listening to his lecture silently, but still attentively.

“I know, but...”

He sat up straight and made strong eye contact with Arthur.

“I think people should know! They should know who I am, so that if they need protecting, they know who to call!”

Kirby was well intentioned, ever so determined and pure, and of course, rather naive. Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle a little, how was he supposed to take him seriously, and at the same time, how was he supposed to not take him seriously? He was a god among mortals, even if he was unaware of it. Kirby of the Stars, hero of the lower world, Warrior of the Galaxy, he should have been treated like royalty instead of living in that small provincial village.

“Kirby… of course. Maybe we should discuss this another time.”

Meta Knight picked up kirby's suitcase and duffel bag, and their own two suitcases.

“Sure Meta Knight, see you later!”

“Come on Kirby, i know a buffet you'll enjoy!”


	3. Chapter 3

_Kirby…_

_You can't deny it…_

_I'm waiting for you…_

 

* * *

 

“Kirby wake up.”

Kirby opened his dark blue eyes to a bright light being shone into his bedroom. Two piercing yellow dots glowed in the background, and first freaked him out, but soon realised it was just meta knight.

“Time to get up, it's past 6 already.”

He crawled out of bed tired and slipped on the white and gold school uniform provided a few months prior. It fit just right, maybe a little too snug, then again he was used to wearing much more loose and casual clothing.

He pinned his warpstar in his hair and headed to the common area between their two rooms.

Meta Knight sat in an armchair, peeling their 4th tangerine. It was only in private that Kirby had the privilege of seeing the knight's face.

Kirby thought it was rather pretty, nearly flawless except a scar across their forehead. Surprisingly, their eyes were silver, foggy almost. They only came off as yellow because tinted glass in their mask or glasses. The knight had dark blue hair, kept surprisingly long, is in a somewhat regal ponytail.

Pretty.

“Good morning. There are muffins in the fridge as well as some fruits, be sure to eat something before we go out.”

* * *

 

“Now Kirby, since this is your first day, and the school year has already started, you’re going to be introduced to the class separately, me and Arthur are both going to be there so don’t worry at all.”

Kirby grinned at Meta Knight. “I’m not nervous at all! I’m excited to make new friends!”

Kirby straightened his uniform for maybe third time and adjusted his brand new backpack to fit to sit perfectly square on his shoulders.

“Ok, maybe a little nervous- more excited- Nervouscited!”

The school bell rang through the school and you could hear a number of students running into their classes talking cheerfully to each other. Kirby peaked out the window from the office and watched the kids go by, in similar outfits, each with a star somewhere on it.

 

* * *

 

“Settle down class. We’ll continue yesterday’s lesson soon, just please, quiet.” The teacher begged the hoard of energetic students. At last they quieted down a little.

“Ok Ok, so, as you know, we’re having a new student and they’re here now. Everybody, meet-”

“KIRBY!” The pink haired boy shouted. He walked in front of the teacher and introduced himself.

“Hai!! My name is Kirby of the Stars! I used to live Pupupu village, but before then, I crashed from the sky in a spaceship! This summer I flew to space and defeat Nightmare!”

He grinned really wide and waited for something to happen. Nothing happened unfortunately and the silence became extremely awkward.

“You? Defeat Nightmare? Come on, you wish- obviously Sir Arthur or one of the other knights defeated him- you’re just a kid like us!” A blonde haired student yelled out. They had a muscular body, and wore their warpstar on their wrist in a metallic band.

“Kelsy! Don’t be so rude. He probably meant it as a joke.” A girl with dark skin and green hair poked fun at it. She straightened her glasses comedically, making a blue haired student behind her laugh.

“Kirby here is telling the truth, he did defeat Nightmare.”

“Sir Arthur!”

The commander strut into class, velvet cape flowing behind him. He looked somewhat peeved, but still had an endearing face. He had a really weakness for children.

“He’s really an incredible warrior, so I hope you can all get along well. Please give Kirby a warm welcome.”

Kelsy looked at Kirby with a look of annoyance, but it soon turned into a smile. He got out of his seat and walked up to him.

“Hey. I’m sorry for being so hard on you. Let me try again.”

He stuck out his hand and waited for Kirby to take it.

“Hey! My name is Kelsy! I’m class president, welcome to our class- I hope we can all become friends!”

Kirby shook his hand happily and gave him a big smile.

“Thanks! I can’t wait to be all of your friends too!”

“Thank you Kelsy, Kirby, you can sit next to Evelyn, in the green and glasses.”

He sat down slowly at the desk next to the girl, and looked over her looking for her warpstar.

“You’re looking for my warpstar right?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

She pushed her chair out and pointed to her leg. Starting from her thigh, and going near her knee, there was a brace around, with the warpstar on the side in a circular disk.

“I designed it myself. I have trouble walking, so instead of being in a wheelchair all the time or having crutches, the brace allows me to walk and run much easier.”

“Wow!”

Kirby stared in awe at the contraption, then wondered what else his classmate could do, what could the rest of them do? They were all star warriors, children with immense potential, all Kirby could do was use his copy ability…

“Ok! Everyone take out your notebooks, I’d like you all to take some notes. Before we start any fighting or magic, it’s important we learn about theory.”

 

_Star Warriors are usually people gifted with the copy ability, with some exceptions in between._

_The copy ability allows the user to draw from the imagination, and use a weapon with relative skill upon contact with it. Sometimes, users can manifest an ‘outfit’ related to the ability; these are categorized as a ‘magically inclined’ user. They are able to wield artifacts with more ease, and typically choose abilities such as beam, fire, and water._

_The second kind is referred to as the ‘physically inclined’. These typically have greater natural endurance, and are able to gain muscle easily. They may not manifest an ‘outfit’, instead simply a headpiece, the most common manifestation, but wield weapons with considerable ease. They typically choose abilities such as sword, hammer, cutter, and fighter._

_As said earlier, Star Warriors all have the potential to take on any ability, but usually they settle on one or two to master. Those that do not settle are referred to as ‘shifters’. They are usually magically inclined._

_That said, a understanding of all abilities can be very important, as each ability is useful, can be applied in many cases._

_You can never know what perils you may encounter._

_Kirby..._

_The darkness awaits you..._

_Come join us..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write some fun school shenanigans when I'm stressed, but I can't wait to get into the juicy stuff Ahahaha

“Hey Kirby! Come sit with us!”

It was Kelsy. She sat at a table with the green haired Evelyn, and the blue haired boy.

Kirby was hesitant, but eventually agreed to it.

“Hi everybody.”

He sat down next to Evelyn and unzipped his lunch bag, taking out a bag of Oreos and a nice sandwich.

“So, Kirby, you remember  me Kelsy, and Evelyn, now I want you to meet Ash.”

Ash was the blue haired boy, with dark skin, and violet eyes. He was quieter than the rest, and read a book while eating his lunch. He looked up and smiled at Kirby.

“Hi!”

“We'd like you to be the 4th member of our team.” Evelyn explained.

“Team?”

“oh yes. Typically, teams are formed between students, of approximately 4, and we needed a final member.”

Kirby grinned at the prospect of being friends with his new aquaintances.

“I’d love to!”

* * *

After lunch, the the children did not return to their original classroom, but instead went into a large gymnasium, filled with contructs for training and exercise.

"Right everybody, today we’re going to try a little combat, so please separate into pairs.” The teacher announced at the start of class.

“Hey Kirby, do you want to be partners?”

Kirby looked to face the blue haired boy from earlier. He smiled sweetly holding out his hand.

“Yeah, sure! Go easy on me!”

The students changed out of their white uniforms into more comfortable clothes, each set seeming to be unique to the student, having not been issued by the school.

Kirby changed into a black tank top and red shorts, and clipped his messy pink hair back with a few hair clips.

He was surprised to return to see Evelyn also on her feet.

“You’re going to fight?”

She grinned.

“With the use of copy abilities and science, I can do anything pinky.”

“We’re going to fight with copy abilities?”

“Yeah what else?”

“I dunno, but can’t that be dangerous?” Kirby looked around concerned. All of a sudden, an overwhelming fear of hurting anyone struck him violently.

“Dangerous? Well I guess so- but no one’s ever gotten really hurt before-”

“All right everyone, pick your copy abilities, we’ve got numerous things over here you can copy from, then line up on the mats and face your partner.

“Lets go Kirby…” Ash said quietly grabbing Kirby’s arm.

“What’s your favorite copy ability?” He asked.

Kirby looked up and thought as they walked over to the display.

“Huh, I guess I never thought of it that way. Back in Pupupu Village, I would only ever copy monsters and occasionally Meta Knight’s sword when a demon beast attacked, I never considered it like that…”

“Wait. You copied directly from monsters?” Ash looked at him wide eyed and surprised.

“Yeah...Isn’t that how you normally get copy abilities?”

“Does it hurt?” Ash bombarded him with questions and started taking notes on his hand.

“Um...No? It- well, here, you teach me how to copy from objects, and I’ll teach you how to copy from living things!”

“Deal!”

* * *

 

“Here look, I like to copy Water, so normally, I’ll place my hands in a dish of water, and close my eyes. I’ll imagine a star, and try to catch it and-”

The water lept out of the bowl and swirled around Ash, spiraling around his body and his head, creating a dainty tiara on his head, and a blue cape detailed with patterns of waves, held together by a green jewel.

“Tada. I tend not to manifest a hat, but the Water ability is my favorite, so I’m able to manifest a cloak. Someday I hope to manifest a swimsuit.”

Kirby stared in awe, Ash made it look like an art, a beautiful dance. Kirby wondered, what did his magic look like to outsiders.

“Alright, your turn, show me the magic Kirby.”

He nodded and looked to his classmates. What ability did he want to copy? He looked to Kelsy, and noticed he was wielding a sword.

“Kelsy! Are you using Sword?”

“Yeah! Why does it matter?”

Kirby ran up to the blonde, and made sure Ash was behind him.

“Do you mind if I copy you?”

“Copy me? What do you mean?”

“Kirby gets his Copy Abilities from people- Isn’t that interesting?”

Evelyn joined the colourful trio.

“This I want to see.”

Kelsy swept back their hair, then looked down at Kirby.

“Yeah, Ok Kirb.”

“Ok then!”

Kirby stepped back a little bit, then reached out his right arm. As he closed his eyes, a galaxy pattern star started to form before him. Slowly, it turned into a rod, which Kirby grabbed, turned quickly, and struck Kelsy with. The rod went straight through Kelsy, which at first ellisited screams, followed by him reassuring everyone he wasn't hurt. It seemed to be a light projection of some sort, because it cause him no pain, no sensations at all. When Kirby with drew the rod, it started materialising into a sword, complete with a full outfit of a green cap, cloak, some boots, and whatever else is expected to be a fantasy warrior’s outfit.

Yellow sparks in the shape of stars seemed to radiate from Kirby as he finished his ritual, and turned to the others.

“Tada! It’sssss- Sword Kirby!”


End file.
